A Night With Johnny LaGuardia
by luv2write
Summary: (TIMES SQUARE) A steamy night with NYC's hottest D.J.


      O.K., there's no category for "Times Square" yet, but I had to put this up.  I like this movie...I love the 80s, I loved the soundtrack...I love that Tim was in this.  :)  I know that the character of Johnny LaGuardia wasn't very deep, so I added my own take on him.  I could see him as being one of two things, a very sensual lover, or a very animalistic one...I chose to experiment with the latter.  :)  I wrote this in a manner of minutes and I feel that the pace is very fast and maybe even a little heated...pretty much *all* sexual.  You've been warned ;-) 

Angel's thoughts: _"His voice penetrates my mind constantly.  He knows that he's weaved his way into my subconscious and he revels in it.  He smiles at me without actually smiling; he knows that I would give myself to him if he'd ask.  I would be his slave, his willing slave...I already am."_

      He sits in the booth, his velvet voice filling the airwaves.  She's on the other side of the glass trying to look busy, but not succeeding.  He studies her body knowing that she dresses the way she does to entice him.   It works.  Leather hip hugging pants cling to her skin and a midriff top showcases both her firm abdomen as well as her breasts.  He struggles to remember what he wants to say.

      He wants her as badly as she wants him, but doesn't want to be the initiator.  If she wants him, she should do some work.  His set ends and he leaves the booth.  He resists the urge to grab her and kiss her and instead raises an eyebrow as he passes by.

      "Johnny!" she yells after him as he goes into the next room.

      His head pokes through the doorway.  "Yes, Angel?"

      "You busy?  I mean, you're leaving, right?"

      "Ya, I'm leaving, no, I'm not busy."  He forces back a smile.

      "Wanna come over?  Have something to eat?"

      "Your place?"

      "Uh huh," she says sauntering over to him.  "You've been there before, Johnny."

      "Parties are different, aren't they?" he says acting coy.

      "Let's have a party then."  She loses her inhibitions, puts her hand on the back of his neck, and deeply kisses him.

      He is taken by surprise, but kisses her back with an eager intensity.  "'Bout damn time," he breathes.  "Let's go."

      They get into the elevator, not able to take their hands off each other.  His hand is up her shirt, under her bra.  She's moaning into his ear as she playfully sucks on it.

      By the time they reach the ground floor her legs are wrapped around his waist and her body is up against the wall of the elevator; he kisses her neck and chest.

      They exit quickly and leave the building.  It's pouring outside; they become soaked while hailing a cab.  His hands wander her thighs as they wait to arrive at their destination.

      The cab stops.  They get out and she hands the driver a twenty.  "Keep the change," she smiles.

      It seems as though the whole city is inside; it's late and the storm is getting worse.  Lighting strikes and he pushes her against the wall of the building.  He kisses her again as his hips grind into hers.

      "You're in for quite a ride," he smiles.

      They go inside and get into the elevator, this time containing themselves due to a mother and child already inside of it.  Seventeenth floor; they get out.  She fumbles for her keys as he licks her ear.  The door is unlocked, opened, closed, and quickly locked again.

      They stop and look at each other; sexual tension had been brewing for some time.  His wet curls make him even more alluring to her.  Her moist skin expels a glow that makes his blood rush.

      The power goes out; she lights the candles on the coffee table.  He looks at her again, her skin glittering with rain.  He grabs her and licks the water from her chest and the tops of her breasts.

      "Tell me that you want me," he says in the voice that drives her wild.

      "I want you, Johnny."  She runs her fingers through his damp mane.

      He pulls her shirt off over her head and runs his hands over her black, satin bra.  He soon removes that as well and frantically moves his mouth to one breast while fondling the other.  He nips at her and she inhales sharply, then smiles.  She removes his wet, clinging shirt, repeating the action.  He smiles too.

      In a heated rush, they topple to the floor; he positions himself on top of her and starting at her collar bones, slides his tongue down her body; between her breasts, over her firm abdomen, then stops at her navel to lap up a small puddle of rainwater.

      He can feel the tension in her body rise; his excitement grows further.  He unbuttons and unzips her pants and slowly removes them; wet leather can be difficult.  After they are off, he resumes his earlier intensity.

      At first he stares at her body; the only thing between him and all of her was a black satin piece of material.  He can't help but smile.  He moves his mouth to her hips and breathes heavily on them.  He then proceeds to remove her last article of clothing with his teeth.  His name escapes her lips in the form of a soft moan.  "Johnny..."  He runs his tongue along her and she withholds a scream of pleasure.

      "Ah, you like that?" he asks in an erotic whisper.  She nods and he takes that as a sign to continue.  He licks and nibbles for a while and she writhes on the floor, her hips rising and falling.

      He stops and removes the rest of his damp clothes.  She grabs him and flips him onto his back, wasting no time.  She shoots him an intense look and pleasures him.  He'd been "rough" with her all night, so she keeps up the pace.  She lets her tongue move wildly over him.  

      "Oh, God...Angel!" he yells.   He can't take it anymore.  "Shall we play rough then?" he asks pulling her up.  A smile appears on her face assuring her answer.  "All right then."  He pulls her to her feet and puts his hands on her waist.  He lifts her and plunges into her.

      "Johnny!" she happily shrieks.  He continues to hold her up, his rhythm made her head spin.  Eventually he puts her back to the wall to free his hands.  He gropes her breasts and bites on her lower lip forcefully, but not painfully.

      He puts her lips next to her ear.  "How rough do you want me to be, baby?"

      She doesn't know how to respond, she just wants him to keep going, she wants to get a high from him.  The more she thinks about it, the more the idea of letting him being "rougher" with her turns her on.  "I'm your slave, Johnny..."

      "It's going be a long night," he laughs.

      "Good."

      He smirks.  Grabbing her, he shoves her onto the floor and forces her arms above her head.  She can't believe his strength, she never imagined him to be this powerful.  He kisses her firmly and reenters her.  He doesn't think, he only feels her.  His pace his fast, his motions rough.

      "Oh...Uh...Johnny!"  She cries out louder than she ever has with a man.  She knows her neighbors can hear her and doesn't care.  Her voice makes him drive into her even more.  She tightens and releases around him; he knows that she's "peaked."  Soon after, he does the same.

      He releases her arms and collapses beside her, panting.  He kisses her neck and says, "You alright?"

      "Mmmm...I think so."  She turns and looks into his green eyes.  "So, are you the type that takes off afterward?"

      He doesn't answer her.  Instead, he gathers what little strength he has left, picks himself up off the floor, then Angel.  He carries her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed.  He lies next to her.  

      He finally speaks, "I would rather enjoy staying, if it's all right."

      She smiles.  "It's fine."  

      They find their way under the sheets, still undressed.  She rests her head on his chest and drifts off.  He looks at her and whispers, "Certainly hope you want more than one night."  He falls asleep...


End file.
